Spyro's Return
by Firesoul14
Summary: When all hell breaks loose in the dark and nasty regions, where nobody goes, Spyro returns to calm things down. But things aren't that simple when the one he tries to make peace with is the one that killed his child. HALTED FOR THE MOMENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door or Spyro characters, I only own my characters and the name Koin.**

* * *

><p>It was a calm evening in the dark and nasty regions, where nobody goes and on a Castle balcony the new king Koin was watching over the woods.<p>

Koin was a large creature standing a few meters high and looked like a gorilla, but had no back legs, nose or neck.

He sighed returning into his room when he received a knock on his door.

"This had better be good" he muttered.

"Enter" he called.

A gold muscular version of Koin entered the room out of breath with a note in his hands.

"Sire I've been told to give you this, I've been told it's of the utmost importance you receive it" he said in one breath.

Koin took the note and read it.

"Thank you Exlma, I'll take care of it from here" he said.

"As you wish sire" Exlma said bowing.

Once he was gone Koin read the note aloud to himself.

_Rogg,_

_We need you back here as soon as possible it's an emergency._

_Zugor's returned and has taken Daisy and Kerchak's son and we can't beat him ourselves, we need our king to help us._

_Please Rogg we all need you._

_Sunspot._

Koin sighed, it had been a long time since he had been called by his old name.

However he wasn't about to refuse and deny the fact his family needed his help.

He needed to go back.

He walked through the Castle to the Queens room.

Koin sighed and knocked before entering.

"Koin, is there something the matter?" Queen Xlin a white skinned version of Koin asked.

"My family's in danger, I need to return to Ecarva at once" Koin replied and gave his mother the note.

Queen Xlin nodded.

"I understand Koin, just please be careful. I don't want to lose you like I did your father" she said.

Koin nodded thinking of his deceased father, who had died trying to stop a war.

He growled at the memory, at the fact he had had to watch his fathers life end.

But his fathers killer had be killed, as much as Koin wanted revenge for his father, there was no point.

"I'll be careful, I promise" he said.

"Then I wish you well on your journey, Rogg" Queen Xlin said.

Rogg nodded and left for Ecarva as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another world known as the Dragon world, a large purple adult dragon with red wings and gold horns, spikes, underbelly and tail tip was walking through the halls of an old temple, checking on the sleeping hatchlings, including his daughter Moonbeam.<p>

Moonbeam was a white dragoness with one purple horn ,wing and eye and one black horn wings, spikes tail tip and light green eye. She had her dads horn and spike style while she had her mums wings and tail tip style.

The purple dragon nodded and returned to his room where his mate Cynder was waiting for him.

The black dragoness with magenta underbelly, silver blade claws on her wing thumbs, big magenta wings, six silver horns on her head and silver scythe shaped tail blade looked up from an old book and smiled.

"How is she Spyro?" she asked.

"She's fine" Spyro replied smiling.

Cynder smiled.

Spyro looked at the book Cynder was reading and smiled.

"I haven't read that that in ages" he said.

"What was it like there?" Cynder asked.

"Well it was always night there, and the ones I help didn't seem to know anything about the sun or fresh grass or anything like that" Spyro replied.

Cynder nodded and looked through the book.

Spyro looked and pointed to the picture on the page.

"They were the ones at war with Genopa" he said.

"I wouldn't want one of them attacking me" Cynder said.

Almost after Cynder had finished speaking a porthole appeared and a light blue version of Rogg charged from it snarling.

It growled seeing Spyro and charged down the hall towards the nursary.

Both Spyro and Cynder ran as fast as they could to catch the creature before it reached the hatchlings.

But they were too late as the creture bnroke down the door and stepped towards Moonbeam.

Spyro and Cynder reached the door to see the creature kill their daughter before disappearing through another porthole.

Spyro ran towards the porthole, but it closed before he could get to it.

Cynder stood over her dead daughter crying.

Spyro reared up and roared loudly.

"I need to find a way back" he growled.

"Back where?" Cynder asked.

"Back to the dark and nasty regions, where nobody goes" Spyro replied as thunder crashed overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Cynder nodded as the rain started to pour down outside.<p>

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"I need to open a porthole" Spyro said.

"You don't need to worry about that" Cynder said seeing a porthole appear.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone" Spyro said.

"Oh no, I'm coming with you" Cynder said.

Spyro nodded as the storm outside proceeded to get worse.

"Just promise you won't attack the first living thing we see" he said putting the book down.

"You don't go anywhere without that" Cynder said.

"I may need it" Spyro said.

"Okay, lets go" Cynder said and the two stepped through the porthole.

They landed with a thud on the ground.

Cynder opened her eyes and saw lightning break through the pitch black sky.

Spyro stood up and shook the mud off his back.

"We need to find Ecarva" he said.

"Lead the way" Cynder said.

The two walked for a few minutes before a low growl stopped them.

"Stand your ground" Spyro whispered.

A few seconds later a dragon like creature jumped out of a dead tree.

It had a smooth black body with a human like face and had three dark red patches on its face, dark red wings, horns and tail. With pail tan patches on its back, legs, stomach and green eyes.

It snarled at the two.

"Don't attack the first livin' thing you see" Cynder muttered.

"Fire stop" a voice said before a adult human sized dark blue creature that looked like a blob with feet, arms and fingers.

The creature looked confused but backed off.

The blue creature looked at Spyro and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Spyro" he said.

"You too Berk" Spyro said.

"Fire don't attack" Berk said.

"Fine" Fire said and walked off.

"Sorry 'bout her, its been a tough few months" Berk said.

On closer inspection Spyro saw most of the Swamp was destroyed.

"What happened?" Spyro asked.

Berk sighed.

"I'll explain when we're in a safer part of the Swamp" he said.

"Can you take us to Ecarva?" Spyro asked.

"Wha's left of it" Berk muttered.

"Yeah I just need to gather some food" he said looking at a tree.

"Need a hand?" Spyro asked.

"It's ok we got it" Berk said seeing Fire pick the fruit and put it into a large bag.

However she no longer looked like a dragon, Fire know looked like a teenage human with dark red hair and pail tan skin, she wore a black jumper, trousers and shoes and had green eyes. However she still had her dragon like wings on her back.

"How did she do that?" Cynder asked.

"She's a half Renna" Berk replied going over to Fire.

"A what?" Cynder asked.

Spyro opened his book and turned to the page that said Renna and showed Cynder a picture of a Renna.

"Ok lets go, before we're found" Berk said.

Spyro and Cynder followed Berk and Fire to a deserted set of caves which Spyro recognised as Ecarva.

Berk nodded and Fire let out a loud screeching roar.

It was then most of the residence came out of hiding.

Spyro looked and recognised most of the residence from his last visit.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Berk? It's his fault Ecarva's like this" a navy creature that resemble the creature Spyro and Cynder had seen earlier growled.

"Enough!" a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Rogg walk down a large ledge.

Everyone bowed seeing their king.

"Wareola, you know it wasn't Berk fault this happened" he said firmly.

"It is, you just refuse to accept the fact you so called friend almost killed every one of us" Wareola said.

However a loud roar silenced her.

It was then Rogg noticed the two dragons.

He smiled seeing Spyro.

"Spyro, what brings you here? " he asked.

"One of your kind came to our world and killed our week old daughter" Spyro said.

Rogg turned and looked at a amber coloured one of his kind and sighed.

"It looks as if Zugor has found a way to travel between worlds" he said.

The amber one looked down.

"Sunspot what happened?" Rogg asked.

"Daisy had just had her son when Zugor came and attacked, he took her son and ran off, Xavid and Kerchak followed but when they found Zugor, he had already ended the young ones life" the amber one said in an American accent.

Rogg nodded.

"Sounds like what happened to us" Spyro said.

"So how did your home become like this?" Cynder asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the pack shot Berk a dark look and Fire growled turning back into her Rennan form.<p>

"Why don't you tell them Jazza Imp boy" Wareola said.

Fire growled but Berk took hold of her wings gently.

"No" he said.

Fire gave Wareola a darker look and sat by Berk.

"Wareola don't make him any more upset than he is already" Sunspot said.

"Around a year ago, a demon took over my body and made me do things I'm too ashamed to speak of" Berk said.

Cynder gave Berk a sympathetic look, she knew what that was like.

It was then Spyro noticed there was considerably less members of Ecarva then there was on his last visit.

"If your wondering where the others are, _he_" Wareola said pointing at Berk "Killed them".

"I said enough Wareola!, Unless you wish to be exiled from this land" Rogg growled.

"Fine, I'll leave" Wareola said and left.

Sunspot sighed and went over to Berk.

"Not everyone blames Berk" she said.

"Where's Starlight and Scarlife?" Spyro asked.

Berk looked down.

"Dead along with Kane, Violet, Heaver, Xweet, Skyglow and most of my kind" he said.

"I'm sorry Berk" Spyro said.

"Don't be, it was all my fault" Berk said.

"So how did Fire come into this?" Cynder asked.

"Long story short, she helped Kane weaken the demon and is always with me encase I have a relapse and he comes back in control" Berk replied.

"That and you saved me from the one who killed my kind" Fire said looking at Sunspot and the others.

Sunspot sighed, so much had destroyed their way of life in little under a year.

Most of the others took as much food as they could leaving only one fruit to share between Berk and Fire.

"You 'ave it, I'm not hungry" Berk said giving Fire the food.

"Can we do anything to help?" Cynder asked aldo all she wanted was to get even with the one who had killed Moonbeam.

"I don't believe Berk killed them, if he could stop the Jazza Imp or as some say demon from killing me surely he could of saved his family" Rogg said.

"I know what it's like to have someone take control of you" Cynder said going over to Berk.

Fire growled.

"Leave it out Fire, she would of killed me by now if she was gonna hurt me" Berk said.

Fire sighed returning to her human form.

"I wish" Berk muttered.

"You could turn back time so you could undo all the mistakes" Cynder said.

Berk nodded.

"Where is Daisy anyway?" Spyro asked.

"In her cave" Sunspot replied.

Spyro nodded and went over.

He could hear Daisy crying when he reached the mouth of the cave.

"Daisy" he called.

The crying stopped and a dark pink version of Sunspot with a white circle and smaller amber circle on her hands, back and forehead walked over.

"Spyro?" she said.

"It's me" Spyro said.

Once more on size comparison, Spyro was no taller than Daisy.

Spyro heard a growl and a black version of Daisy came over.

Spyro recognised him as Kerchak and knew he had a silver circle on his back.

"I'm glad we can meet again" Spyro said.

Kerchak stopped growling seeing Spyro.

"Indeed" he said.

Daisy smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Kerchak asked.

Spyro sighed and explained why he was there.

Daisy gave Spyro a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Spyro, but I'm sure dad will sort it out" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Fire sniffed the air and growled.<p>

"He's close" she said.

"You two had better get out of here" Sunspot said.

"Come on" Berk said getting to he feet.

Fire sighed and followed.

However a loud roar stopped the two in their tracks.

"Too late" a deep voice growled.

Fire made a loud screech and turned into her Renna form.

Sunspot ran over in he fighting pose.

"Berk get out of here" she whispered.

"Fire come on, you're not strong enough to fight him yet" Berk said.

Cynder quickly got an idea.

"Cover your ears" she whispered.

Fire snorted and got ready to attack.

Cynder sighed and made the loudest siren scream she could make.

The same blue creature that had attacked Spyro and Cynder earlier charged out of the fallen trees.

It growled seeing Cynder.

"Zugor enough of this madness" Sunspot said.

Zugor growled.

Fire charged at Zugor but was quickly brought down by a punch to the gut.

Zugor grabbed Fire's tail, spun her around and sent her flying into a cliff ledge.

"Get out!" Daisy shouted as her cave started to cave in.

Kerchak and Daisy ran out as fast as they could just as their cave collapsed.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked.

"I think so" Daisy replied.

However Kerchak was more worried about Berk, he hadn't moved since Zugor had appeared.

"FIRE GET UP!" he shouted.

Fire groaned from under the rubble and got to her feet.

"If he's flipped I ain't going near him" Kerchak said.

Fire yelped puting her foot down.

"What's the matter human? Bones broken already?" a dark, evil voice asked.

Kerchak, Rogg, Sunspot and the others all backed away scared, they knew that voice anywere.

Jazza Imp was back in control of Berk.

When he turned around Berk's eyes were pure red, he had claws on his feet and hands and had a demonic grin on his face.

"I'm outta here" Kerchak said and ran off.

When Spyro stepped over the others all warned Spyro to stay back.

Fire stood up and started to speak in the ancient language.

"Jazza Imp! Ina exlmano gro sa genobon kimar Akoris!" she said.

"What'd she say?" Cynder asked.

"She said 'Demon! I forbid you to control this Akoris' " Sunspot replied.

"An Akoris is Berk's kind" Spyro added.

"Nary laic Ina flur vac Peconar? Ke helama ua sa genobon keh" Berk said.

"He said 'Why should I do that human? He willingly let me control him" Sunspot said.

"Why can't they speak english?" Cynder asked.

"It isn't like a Jazza Imp to speak in the old language, even if it's spoken to in that way" Rogg said.

Zugor growled and preapred to attack.

Spyro roared and ran over.

"Leave my friends body demon!" he snarled.

"So you're the dragon he thinks about fondly" the Jazza Imp said.

"I said let. Him. Go" Spyro said slowly.

"Slama henz ima vac!" Fire shouted.

The Jazza Imp snarled and Berk started to regain control of his body.

"Slama henz ima vac" Fire repeated.

The claws started to retract and Berk's eyes turned back to normal.

Fire ran over to steady Berk.

"You can come back Kerchak" Daisy called.

Kerchak growled and tackled Zugor to the floor.

"Zugor why do you attack us?" Rogg asked.

"Because of what you put me through" Zugor replied darkly.

"Kerchak let him go" Sunspot said.

Kerchak growled confused, but did as he was told.

Zugor stood up.

"Why do you let me go when you're my enermy?" he asked.

"Because you're still my son, no matter what you remember" Sunspot replied.

Zugor snorted and went off.

"Well this is akward" Spyro muttered.

Cynder nodded.

"Hey dad, what's that?" Daisy asked pointing to something light blue where her cave was.

"I don't know" Rogg replied.

Spyro walked over and brushed some loose rock off it.

"Berk, you might want to see this" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Berk limped over holding onto Fire and Xavid a amber version of the others with pink feet, hands and head.<p>

His eyes went wide.

Inside a crystal were five creatures Berk knew all to well.

He fell to the ground crying.

"We need to get them out" Xavid said.

Kerchak and Fire nodded and struck the crystal as hard as they could.

When they struck the crystal it started to crack and voices of the ones inside could be heard from moments befire they were frozen.

"What do we do? Where's dad"

"I don't know"

"Get close to me, I have an idea"

The crystal broke and the creatures laid on the ground.

The first one was a scarlet skinned versoin of Berk.

The second was a light purple, teenage version of Berk.

The third was a ten year old green skinned version of Berk with thick glasses arounds its eyes and held a book in its hands.

The fourth was a small grey creature, at least the size of Berks fist that that vaguely resembled a frog with spiders legs.

And the fifth was an old skull.

Berk looked at the group of the ones he thought he killed and smiled.

Starlight, Violet, Kane, Drutt and Boni had all survived somehow.

"Starlight can you hear me?" Berk asked.

Starlight stirred and opened her eyes.

"Berk?" she said.

"I thought you were dead" Berk said crying.

"It wasn't your fault" Starlight said holding him close.

"Ouch my head, Kane what did you do?" Violet asked sitting up.

"A simple spell, so we wouldn't die" Kane replied in a strong Cornish Accent adjusting his glasses.

"My heads pounding" Violet said.

"DAD!" Kane said jumping up.

Violet looked behind her and beamed.

The two ran up and hugged Berk.

"How did we get here?" the skull asked causing Cynder to back away.

"Kane saved us Boni, but I don't know how we got here" Violet replied.

Drutt looked around and made his normal noises.

"That's a good question" Kane said.

"How long have we been frozen?" he asked.

"A year and ten months" Berk replied.

"Oh Berk, you must of been worried sick about us" Starlight said.

Berk looked down.

"You shouldn't be near me, not after what he made me do" he said.

Starlight sighed.

"Berk we know it wasn't you in control" she said.

"But I killed all of our kind Star, we're the only ones left and it's all my fault" Berk said.

Starlight stepped back by what Berk had said.

"Berk I don't care, as long as I have you, Violet and Kane I'm complete" she said.

"Happy families" Spyro said.

"Yeah" Cynder said.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro? Wow we really have been frozen a long time" Violet said.

"We're fi-hi-ah!" Starlight said and fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Starlight!" Berk said catching Starlight.

"I-I'm fine" Starlight said.

Berk closed his eyes and started to focus.

His hands started to glow and he pushed his way into her subconscious.

After a few minutes Berk left Starlight's mind.

"Is she ok" Cynder asked.

"She'll be fine" Berk replied.

Starlight looked up and smiled.

Berk and Violet helped Starlight to her feet.

"So what do we do now?" Kane asked sitting by Boni and Drutt.

"We need to make peace with Genopa's pack" Sunspot replied.

"Good luck with that" Rogg muttered.

Sunspot gave Rogg a hard smack on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Fire smirked to herself and sat by Berk.

"Is there anything we can do?" Cynder asked.

"If you can help us make peace with Zugor and he others, it would be a big help" Daisy replied.

"I doubt peace is what Cynder will give Zugor, after what he's done to us" Spyro said.

Rogg sighed and looked up at the thundery sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>"It's late, we should get some sleep" Sunspot said.<p>

The others nodded and went off.

Fire yawned and curled up by Berk.

"She likes you" Spyro said.

"She's the one who's been protecting me since he took control" Berk said.

Starlight smiled.

"I'm happy you've had somebody protecting you" she said.

"So who takes first watch?" Daisy asked.

"I'll take first watch" Rogg replied.

"Watch?" Starlight asked.

"Because we're in such a small group now, we're at large risk of being attacked at night so we take watch each night for a few hours" Sunspot replied.

Starlight nodded.

"We'd better get some sleep and decide what to do tomorrow" Spyro said knowing the situation was now complicated even more.

Cynder sighed and nodded.

While they all slept a few member of the group started to talk amongst themselves in the woods so nobody would hear them.

"I don't understand why we have that murderer living here" the brown one growled.

"Zavalu, you know Rogg's like, he refuses to admit his friend almost killed the whole of our kind aswell as his own kind" Wareola said walking over.

Zavalu snorted.

"Well I say we get rid of him" he said moving his hand over his throat in a slashing motion.

Wareola smiled at what her mate was saying.

"I agree, although I'd feel sorry for his family" a black version of the others with a white stomach and arms said.

"In that case Quegic I suggest we make his kind extinct, however we'd need to get them away from that stupid half Renna" Zavalu said.

The two nodded.

After a few hours Quegic left to take his turn.

"So what now?" Wareola asked.

Zavalu smiled and whispered something to Wareola.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Fire was tossing and turning in her sleep.<p>

She was having her normal nightmares.

Her mubling woke Kane up and he went to see if her could help.

Fire shot up as Kane approached.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked coldly.

"I want to thank you for keeping my dad safe" Kane said.

Fire looked slightly surprised.

Kane smiled.

"Don't mention it kid, now if you don't mind I need to sleep" Fire said turning her back to Kane.

"Goodnight" Kane said and returned to sleep.

Berk who had watched the whole thing smiled seeing Fire not being so stubbon and arrogant.

The next morning Spyro and Cynder were the last ones up.

"So what's the plan for today?" Spyro asked.

"We head east to Zugor's pack" Rogg replied.

Kane looked at Drutt and spoke in a language only he could understand.

"What about us?" Berk asked.

"I'll send Exlma to take you to the Castle" Rogg replied.

Zavalu cursed under his breath.

Fire yawned and sat up.

Berk explained to Fire what would happen.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Fire asked.

"I think that would be wise" Berk replied.

"We wont be long" he said picking the bag up.

"Can I come with you?" Starlight asked.

Fire nodded and flew up to the trees.

When Berk and Starlight left Cynder looked over at Boni.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm just wondering" Cynder said.

"How I can speak when I'm a skull" Boni asked.

Cynder nodded.

"It is not something I feel comftable speaking of" Boni replied.

"Sorry" Cynder said.

Kane sighed and went to talk to Daisy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hi" Kane said.<p>

"Hi Kane" Daisy said.

"Are you ok?" Kane asked.

Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"Not really" she replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kane asked.

"Not really" Daisy replied.

"Ok" Kane replied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Kerchak came over.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Daisy replied and walked off.

Kane looked down.

Kerchak whispered what happened.

Kane gulped.

"Sorry" he said.

"Thanks" Kerchak said.

"So what's happened while we've been frozen?" Kane asked.

"Not much, just been trying to survive on a daily basis" Kerchak replied.

* * *

><p>Fire flew above Berk and Starlight trying to find a good tree.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok Star?" Berk asked.

"You tell me" Starlight replied smiling.

Berk smiled, until a fruit fell on his head.

"Hey!" he said looking at Fire.

"You want something to eat or not?" Fire asked.

Berk sighed.

Starlight happily tucked into the fruit.

Berk shrugged and had a few fruits.

Fire dived underwater and resurfaced with some fish.

A few minutes later the group finished their meal and started to collect food for the group.

When they got back Starlight was finishing off a fruit.

Berk chuckled.

"Someone was hungry" he said.

Starlight smiled and took some fruit over to Kane and Violet.

Fire gave Spyro and Cynder some of the fish and fruit.

"Thanks" Spyro said.

Fire shrugged and walked off.

"So what now?" Cynder asked.

"Well if what Sunspot said is true, then we have a bigger problem than before" Spyro replied.

A few hours later Exlma came to take Berk and the others to the Castle.

"Someone should go with them" Cynder said.

Spyro nodded.

"I'll go with them" Cynder offered.

"Are you sure Cynder?" Spyro asked.

Cynder nodded.

"You're welcome to come with us" Berk said.

Fire growled.

"Be warned there are other larger creatures on our route" Exlma said.

"In that case" Fire said and started to dig a small hole before picking up something wrapped in cloth.

"I'd better take this" she said taking the cloth off revealing a gleaming sword.

Berk gulped.

She took out another cloth covered object.

"Hey you can never be too carefull" Fire said taking out a bow and arrow set.

However the strap around the arrows were too wide to fit around Fire.

Berk sighed and took the bow and arrow from Fire.

Fire turned back into her human form and placed the sword around her shoulders while Berk put the arrow case around his shoulders.

"Since when have you had a bow and arrow?" Starlight asked.

"Since Jazza Imp was in control of the land" Berk replied.

Starlight gulped.

"Not that he's any good with it" Fire laughed.

Berk rolled his eyes at Fire.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, even if you have been protecting him" Spyro said.

Fire snorted and started to walk off.

"I don't trust her" Boni said once Fire was out of earshot.

"Same" Kane agreed.

"Lets go then" Exlma said and the group followed.

"Be careful" Spyro said.

"I will" Cynder smiled and flew overhead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>While the group went off to the Castle, Zavalu went to think of a plan on how to get rid of Berk.<p>

"If I were you, I'd deal with the red one first" Quegic said.

"If we could only get to that other world, then maybe one of us could lure them there and" Zavalu said and made a slashing motion across his neck.

"Has anyone seen Wareola this morning?" he asked walking over to the group.

"Nope sorry" Xavid said.

"Where's Sunspot, Rogg, Kerchak and Daisy?" Spyro asked.

A few minutes later the four returned with more food for themselves.

"I take it they've already gone" Daisy said.

Spyro nodded.

"Where have you been?" Xavid asked.

"If you can beat me in a match of brains I'll tell you" Daisy replied.

Xaivd smiled and tried to tackle Daisy, however Daisy flipped him onto his back and stood over him triumphantly.

"How did?" Xavid started.

"Kerchak and mum have been showing me a good way of getting rid of my anger" Daisy interrupted.

"Ok I take back everything I said about you not being able to beat me in a fight" Xavid said.

Daisy smiled and helped Xavid up.

* * *

><p>"So what can you remember about being frozen?" Berk asked.<p>

"Nothing much really" Starlight replied.

Berk nodded.

When they stopped Berk tried his luck at catching some fruit.

He pulled back the arrow, let it go and.

He missed the fruit but cut the stem.

The fruit fell and exploded on contact with Fire's head.

Kane and Boni couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oops" was all Berk could say.

Fire took the squashed fruit off her head but didn't speak.

She only tunred into her Renna form and dived into the nearest lake.

When Berk went over, he got a hit by a large gush of water sending him a few feet backwards.

He coughed up some of the water as Fire came out of the lake.

"Thanks for the bath" Berk said clearly annoyed.

"Thank you for giving me a headache" Fire said rubbing her head as she turned back to her human form.

"Err where'd Exlma go?" Violet asked.

"Oh that's just great!" Berk said kicking up some dirt.

"You might want to see this" Kane called.

The group walked over and saw a porthole in the middle of their path.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

Kane shrugged.

"I've never seen anything like this before in the books" he said.

"It's a porthole, this is how Spyro and I got here" Cynder explained.

"So this is a gateway to your world" Kane said going closer.

"Kane be careful" Starlight said.

But it was too late as Kane touched the porthole and dissapeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Fire drew her sword.<p>

"I'm going in after him" Berk said and jumped through the porthole followed by Fire and Cynder.

* * *

><p>Kane groaned as the sunlight blinded his vision.<p>

"Dad" he called.

He stood up and looked around worried.

The sunlight was burning his skin so he ran into a deep cave.

"This must be Spyro's world"

Kane sat on a smooth rock for a few hours before Berk, Cynder and Fire found him.

"Are you ok Kane?" Berk asked.

"The light burns my skin, you've been hours" Kane replied.

"Kane we've only been a few seconds" Fire said.

Cynder looked worried.

"If Kane's right we have a large time difference" she said.

Fire went over to the entrance feeling the wamth of the sun on her icy cold skin.

"I've missed sunlight so much" she said.

"Lets go" Berk said.

"Err one little problem" Cynder said seeing the porthole close.

"This is not good" Berk said.

Kane nodded.

"So what now?" Fire asked puting her sword away.

"I can go back to the Temple and ask the guardians if they know what we should do" Cynder said.

* * *

><p>Starlight was worrried the porthole had just closed in front of her and Violet without Berk and Kane.<p>

"What now?" Violet asked.

"I-I don't know" Starlight replied siting down on a log.

"Any ideas?" Violet asked looking at Boni.

"No I'm afraid not Violet, all we can do is wait for them to return" Boni replied.

Violet sighed.

"I wish Kane was here, he'd know what to do" she said.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Spyro asked.<p>

"Go to Zugor's pack duh" Quegic replied.

Rogg rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets go" Daisy said and started to walk off.

"I hope Violet and Kane are ok" Xavid said.

Sunspot sighed and looked down.

"Sunspot are you ok?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about the last thing my father said to me" she repiled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Spyro asked.

"No" Sunspot replied and followed the others.

All the while Sunspot was thinking about the story she had been told about her mothers death.

She shuddered remembering all the times Genopa had blamed her for her causing Dynamo's death.

"Sunspot, you shouldn't think about things that make you upset" Rogg said.

"I can't help it" Sunspot replied.

Spyro flew overhead of the group until they reached a large mountain.

"What now?" Spyro asked.

"We go over the mountain" Rogg replied.

"We're all going to die" Wareola muttered.

"Have faith in our king Wareola" Sunspot said.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is that while you go see these dragons we have to wait here" Berk said.<p>

Cynder nodded.

Fire rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why we're listerning to her" she said.

"Cus you're not getting back without me" Cynder snapped.

Fire stepped back and laughed.

"You're challenging the one with a sword" she said.

"Fire don't she's only trying to help" Berk said pulling Fire away before a fight could break out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Fire snorted.<p>

"Fine, but only cus I don't want you losing your temper" she said and sat down deeper in the cave.

"I'll be as quick as I can, in the meantime try not to let anyone else see you" Cynder said and flew off.

Fire sighed and looked at the rocks.

"If I could just get some of this rock back, I could make another sword" she said.

A few minutes later the group were faced with a problem.

All three of them were getting hungry.

"So what do we do about food?" Kane asked still sitting on his rock.

"I don't know Kane" Berk replied.

Kane sighed.

"It's too warm" he said.

Berk nodded.

Fire noticed a stream inside the cave.

"There might be some fish in here" she said.

* * *

><p>The group was about to go up the mountain when they heard Violet and Exlma shouting for help.<p>

Sunspot and Xavid were the first to run to help.

When they found them both Exlma and Violet were covered in cuts.

"What happened?" Sunspot asked.

"Dragons came from a porthole and attacked us and they took mum back through the porthole" Violet explained.

"Where's Berk, Kane and Cynder?" Xavid asked.

Violet explained what had happened.

"What now?" Kerchak asked.

Nobody spoke, they were just glad Berk had gone.

"You know when Berk comes back he'll want to know where Starlight is" Spyro said.

"I think it'll be a good idea if Violet and Exlma come with us" Zavalu said not wanting to be killed.

"How do you know he'll come back?" Quegic asked.

"Trust me, right now Cynder will be trying to find a way back" Spyro replied.

* * *

><p>Cynder had just arrived back at the Temple.<p>

She ran inside until she found Zabu who was an expert on foreign creatures.

"Good morning Cynder, to what to do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Zabu I need you're help with something. It's hard to explain but I need you to come with me" Cynder replied.

Zabu nodded and followed Cynder to the cave.

Zabu looked at the three creatures with intrest.

"How's he suppose to help?" Fire asked coldly.

"You'd be surprised" Zabu said.

"So how're we gonna ge' back?" Berk asked.

"Well you need a porthole right?" Zabu asked.

"Duh" Fire muttered.

"Well it's a simple thing to create, if you know how" Zabu explained as a porthole appeared before them.

"Show off" Fire said and went through the porthole, soon after followed by Kane, Berk and Cynder.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet darkness" Kane said.<p>

Violet ran over and hugged Kane.

Kane smiled but quickly noticed someone was missing.

"Where's mum?" he asked.

"Dragons took her" Violet replied.

"You mean we have to go back there!" Kane said.

"Violet, keep your brother safe" Berk said runing to the porthole and jumping back through it.

Kane and Fire were about to follow when the porthole closed.

Fire cursed in Renna tounge.

"This cannot be good" Kane said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Starlight groaned, her head pounding.<p>

"Berk, Violet, Kane" she called.

When she tried to sit up she realised she was chained down.

"Well well, nice to see you're awake" a muscular green dragon with bronze wings, mace like tail tip and cracked blue horns with black eyes said.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" Starlight asked.

The dragon smirked.

"Well our master needs a new body and you are going to provide him with one" he replied.

"Him! But I'm a female" Starlight said.

The dragon smirked.

"It isn't you he needs" he said looking at Starlight's slightly enlarged stomach.

Starlight's face drained of colour.

"No!" she shouted.

"Yes" the dragon hissed.

Starlight tried to force her way through the chains holding her down. But to no avail.

The dragon smirked and walked off.

Starlight after a few minutes gave up.

"Berk, please hurry" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Berk landed with a thump on the ground.<p>

"Oh globbits " he muttered rubbing his head.

He quickly stood up and started to think of a plan.

"Your back quick" Zabu said.

"Your kind has taken my love" Berk said simply.

Zabu nodded.

"Come with me" he said.

Berk followed Zabu into an underground cave.

"So where are you taking me?" Berk asked.

Before he got an reply he was whacked on the head.

He fell to the floor in pain.

He looked up, his eyes turning red.

"You idiots" he said, his voice deep.

"We are sorry master" a dark red dragon with black claws, wings, horns and tail said bowing.

"We didn't realize it was you" the green dragon said.

"What do you want us to do with him?" he asked pointing to a knocked out Zabu.

"Leave him here" Jaza Imp replied.

* * *

><p>Kane was scaning through his book trying to find anything on how to get the porthole working.<p>

"So there's a large time difference between our worlds" Boni said.

Kane nodded.

He threw the book down annoyed.

"There's nothing in here, we need to find the books from the Castle!"

"But Kane the Castle was destroyed" Daisy pointed out.

"Not the library" Violet said knowing what Kane was getting at.

Kane looked like he was calculating something.

"We have four days to get mum back"

"If we go back to the Castle, that's three days away. We do't have enough time" Violet said.

"Somebody mind filling us in" Spyro said.

"Long story" Kane replied.

Drutt looked up and Kane and said something to him in his own language.

"That might work, but you remember what happened the last time we messed with that stuff" Kane said.

Drutt nodded.

"You guys should go without me, I'll only slow you down" he said.

Sunspot sighed, she knew the longer they waited the more chance there was of Zugor attacking.

"Spyro, Fire, Exlma can I trust you to take care of Kane" Sunspot asked.

The three nodded.

"Kane, I don't know what you and Drutt are planing but please, bring mum and dad back safe" Violet said hugging her brother.

"I'll try" Kane promised.

Violet nodded and went off with the others.

Cynder gently nuzzled Spyro.

"Keep my sister safe, please" Kane said looking at Cynder.

"I will" Cynder said.

When the group left Kane sighed and sat on the floor for a few minutes.

"I need to get to the Castle" he said at last.

"Would you care for a ride?" Fire asked turning into her Renna form.

Kane smiled and climbed onto Fire.

"You two go ahead, I'll find you" Exlma said.

Spyro and Fire nodded and flew off with Drutt and Boni on their backs.

After a few minutes the group arrived at the Castle, well what remained of it anyway.

Kane and Drutt ran over to the far side of the rubble and started to make a way into the library.

"Do you have any idea whats going on?" Fire asked.

"Not a clue, you?" Spyro asked.

"Well from what I've managed to deduce" Fire began but was cut off by the sound of rubble falling.

The two quickly pulled Kane away before he got crushed.

"Be careful! Berk will have my head on a pike if anything happens to you" Fire said.

"I got the book I need" Kane said and showed Fire a book on potions.

"I thought the idea was to get the porthole open" Boni said.

"It is, but when we get it open, I need to go back there without burning my fleash in the progress" Kane said.

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Boni asked.

"Well I'm still learning about potions but if this goes right then I can turn myself into a dragon like Spyro" Kane replied flicking through the book.

From beneath a old tree Drutt dragged out an old bag.

Kane smiled and emptied the content of the bag.

There were a few bowls, some now moldy food, a spoon, a rolling pin and a box of matches.

Kane nodded.

"All I'm missin' now are the ingredients" Kane muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>"What do you need?" Fire asked.<p>

"Err some pickled eyeballs, Unza liver, swamp water, fresh worms, and a dragon scale" Kane replied.

Spyro looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Well we can get three of those easily" Fire said.

"Thank heavens I don't have to drink that" Spyro said.

Fire and Kane split up to get the first two ingredients leaving the others by the Castle.

"He'll have a hard time finding the Unza liver" Boni said.

"Dare I ask why" Spyro asked.

"There are no more Unza's left in the world" Boni replied.

"This is not going to end well" Spyro muttered.

* * *

><p>Berk groaned regaining consciousness only to find Jaza Imp in control of him.<p>

He sighed and made his way to the part of the brain where he could see what his eyes could see.

He growled seeing what Jaza Imp had done to Starlight.

"That's the last straw!" Berk yelled.

He closed his eyes and started to regain control of his body.

* * *

><p>Violet was worried about Kane so Cynder was trying to calm her down.<p>

"Don't worry Violet. Kane has Spyro and Fire with him, he'll be fine" Cynder said.

Violet sighed.

"That isn't what I'm the most worried about" she said.

"Then what is it?" Cynder asked.

"Kane has almost no immune system, if he gets sick it could kill him. I'm worried he'll get ill and it'll be to bad for him to handle" Violet explained.

Cynder could see why Violet was so worried.

"I'm sure he'll be ok" she said.

Violet sighed.

"I just hope he's ok" Violet said.

* * *

><p>Kane and Fire returned with what they needed.<p>

However Fire was also carrying a dead Unza in her Renna mouth.

Spyro felt sorry for the light blue creature.

"Bleh. You have no idea how fast these things can fly" Fire said spitting out the Unza.

"Hows it taste?" Boni asked smugly.

"Shud up bone bonce" Fire said using Berk's term for Boni.

Drutt yawned and fell asleep by Kane's foot.

"Wha's with you then?" Kane asked.

A few seconds later a pink version of Drutt came out from the rubble.

Kane smiled.

"Well skin me Flower, how did you survive?" he asked kneeling down.

Flower in her language explained how she survived.

Kane's smile faded seeing Flower only had half of her legs and after hearing she had no choice but to eat her own young in order to live.

"Oh Flower" Kane sighed rubbing the creature gently.

A few moments later Flower went limp.

Kane sighed and buried her before working on the potion.

"If I could just get to dads kitchen, I know I could get what we need" he muttered.

Fire started to think.

She charged at the rubble and started to make her way to the old kitchen.

Kane and Spyro watched slightly worried.

"Fire be careful" Kane muttered.

A few minutes later Fire found what she needed and pulled her way out of the rubble.

"You owe me big" she said putting a dirty jar down.

Kane wiped the dirt off and smiled.

"I just need a dragons scale and I'll be set" he said.

Spyro sighed and held his breath.

***A few pain filled moments later***

Fire rolled her eyes at Spyro.

"Baby" she muttered.

"Are you sure what your doing is wise?" Exlma said walking over.

"Err 'af an af" Kane replied following the potion guide as best he could.

A few minutes later the potion was ready.

"Well bottoms up" Kane muttered before gulping the potion down in one go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>A few seconds after Kane drank the potion he fell to the floor as his body started to change.<p>

Kane screamed in pain as he started to grow legs, a neck, wings, horns and tail.

Kane was on his hands and feet when he felt his DNA change.

He yelled out in agony as his face and skull twisted until it was in the shape of a dragons.

His back suddenly sprouted two large wings, his skin wraping around his newly formed bones.

The others could only watch in horror as new bones appeared outside Kane's skin before new skin grew over the bones.

A few minutes later Kane was panting on the floor.

In his dragon form Kane was still light green but he had light green wings, horns, tail tip and spikes shaped like Spyro's.

Kane groaned puting his claws on his head.

"Oh stibbolg" Kane said.

"Kane are you allright?" Boni asked.

Kane shook his head.

"Never again" he said sitting up.

He looked down at his new body.

He stood up wobbling on his new legs.

"Ok lets see" he said and slowly took a few steps foward.

"Kane there appears to be a problem with your potion" Boni said.

Kane sighed.

"What's the problem?" Exlma asked.

"The spell will only last a few hours at the most" Boni replied.

"Then we'd better hurry and get mum and dad back" Kane said diging his claws into the ground. His eyes full of anger even through his glasses.

Drutt looked at Kane and said something only he and Kane could understand.

Kane nodded.

"We will" he said.

A few seconds later a porthole appeared next to the old Castle.

Kane and Spyro ran into the porthole as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as the group stopped to rest.<p>

She sat on a fallen tree log feeling depressed.

"I'm going to talk to Violet" Xavid said.

Sunspot nodded and went to talk to Rogg.

Xavid gently nuzzled Violet.

Violet smiled.

"I'm worried about him too" Xavid said.

Violet sighed.

"If he didn't have such a bad immune system" Violet said.

Xavid sat down by Violet and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>"Looks like there's romance between the two" Sunspot said.<p>

Zavalu looked on at the two disgusted.

"They're two different species, they shouldn't be in love" he said.

"You do realize who your talking about" Rogg said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah our future king and a demons child" Quegic said.

* * *

><p>Violet looked down overhearing what Quegic said.<p>

Xavid growled.

"Leave Violet alone" he said walking over.

"Prince Xavid, your father is the only one who can't see the true demon within her family" Zavalu said.

Xavid growled and got ready to charge.

"Enough already!" Cynder said walking between the two.

The two narrow their eyes at eachother and walked off.

Daisy sighed and went over to a small rocky ledge.

Kerchak looked up at the black sky and sighed, he had been keeping a dark secret from Daisy and he knew she would no doubt soon descover it.

He shuddered as the memory filled his mind.

**Flashback**

Kerchak had gone out to hunt alone when he heard something step on some broken twigs.

Kerchak smiled and stepped closer to the noise when he was pinned down by Zugor a light blue coloured version of himself.

Zugor smiled and stepped off him.

"Hello brother" he said, his voice dark.

"Zugor I'm not your brother, if it wasn't for Genopa's stupid collar I wouldn't of acted like it" Kerchak said standing up.

Zugor growled.

"Don't you dare take my leaders name in vain" he hissed.

"What do you want Zugor? You know I can just give the word and my pack will attack you" Kerchak said.

Zugor smiled.

"Your mate wants to find you" he replied.

"I have a mate Zugor, one who I truely love. Not somebody I was forced to be mates with" Kerchak said.

"What does she want anyway?" he asked.

Zugor smiled, he was going to enjoy the next few words as they hit Kerchak hard.

"You didn't know? On the day we left to fight she was expecting your child" he replied.

Kerchak stepped back.

"No, I don't beleive you" he growled.

"You left her to bring that child into the world alone Kerchak and she wants to know why" Zugor said.

Kerchak snorted.

"I don't beleive you Zugor" he said.

"Just keep this in mind Kerchak, I'll personly make sure you suffer the way your mate and child have" Zugor said and went off.

Kerchak growled and returned back to find Daisy waiting for him.

The two smiled in silence before Daisy spoke up.

"Come on Kerchak smile" she said.

Kerchak looked at Daisy confused.

Daisy smiled.

"I'm so happy you chose to be my mate" Kerchak said.

"And we're happy you're my mate" Daisy said.

"We're?" Kerchak said more confused than ever.

"Me and the baby" Daisy replied.

Kerchak just smiled and nuzzled his mate.

**End of Flashback**

"Are you ok Kerchak?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah I've just been thinking 'bout stuff you know" Kerchak replied.

Daisy nodded and looked up at the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: I don't own any Spyro or Trap Door characters, I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p>When Berk regained control he found his arms and feet had been tied up.<p>

"Ok so much for that plan" he said.

"Berk! Please tell me that's the real you" Starlight said from the other side of the room.

"It's me Star honest" Berk said.

Starlight relaxed.

"What does he want?" Berk asked.

"You really don't want to know" Starlight replied.

"What happened?" Berk asked.

"We were waiting for the porthole to reopen when another opened from behind us and those dragons came out. We didn't see them coming and they attacked Violet and Exlma and that's all I remember before I woke up" Starlight replied.

Berk nodded.

"I came here to find you and got bonked on the head" he replied.

Starlight rolled her eyes.

"I'm using my definition of the word" Berk said before Starlight could remind him of the words actual meaning.

"We gotta get out of here" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Kane and Spyro found themselves deep underground.<p>

"Where to now?" Kane asked.

Spyro looked around and spotted Zabu.

He ran over to try to wake him up while Kane found his fathers bow and arrow set on the ground.

He growled and ran off in a random direction before Spyro could say anything.

* * *

><p>"Let's get moving if we want to get over this mountain" Sunspot said.<p>

The others nodded and followed.

While they were walking Kerchak was worrying.

"I might as well come out and tell her before Zugor or whatever her name is say it" he thought.

But in his heart he knew if he told Daisy she'd have her heart broken and Rogg would have his head.

He was torn between his love and his life.

Sunspot noticed how quiet Kerchak was being.

"Kerchak is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it" Kerchak admitted.

Daisy looked worried, it was unlike him to keep things to himself.

However Rogg was worried about Xavid and Violet.

"Surely Berk's told Violet" he said quietly.

He shook his head and started to climb the mountain.

However he couldn't shake the fact he was worried about the two.

Violet was walking with Cynder, but she was still worried about Kane aswell as other things.

"What if dads right and me and mum are the only two females of our kind left?" she wondered aloud.

"Violet, I'm sure there are others of your kind in the world" Cynder said trying to calm Violet down.

"But what if there isn't!" Violet said almost as a shout.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

However the sound of both Rogg and Xavid growling made then look up and shudder.

Zugor was standing up by a ledge.

Kerchak snarled at Zugor.

"Let me at him!" he yelled.


End file.
